


Tumblr ficlets - Hawaii Five-0

by Nny



Series: Tumblr Fic Compilations [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt, heart-eyes motherfucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/pseuds/Nny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of filled tumblr prompts - the prompt is the title of each chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “You know, it’s okay to cry.”

“You know, it’s okay to cry.”

Danny lets out a choked snort. “Fuck you.”

Steve grins at him, wide and bright and tension around the edges that is as good as neon at pointing to the lie of it. He does something, moves something, and a noise whistles out of Danny’s throat, unstoppable and wretched and tearing at him. 

“Bastard,” he grits out, “mother _fucker_.” 

“You kiss Gracie with that mouth?” 

“You’re the only one who brings out the worst in me, Steven,” Danny snaps back, holding himself still, still, trying not to breathe too hard in case he has to throw up, in case he shifts his weight a milligram onto his leg. He’s not sure he could take it. 

“Hey,” Steve says, gentle, and slips his hand into Danny’s, and Danny’s going to go with something to bear down on, okay, something to do with that referred pain thing, because any other way he slices it Steve offering physical comfort at this point is _terrifying_. “You know you love me.” 

“Shit, am I dying?” Steve’s hand spasms in his, flexes tight and painful and a look of _devastation_ crosses it and Danny can’t breathe, fuck, he can’t _breathe_. “Am I _dying_ , Steven?”

“Danno!” Steve’s hand cups his cheek, nowhere near gentle, slaps him a little like this isn’t the first time he’s said his name. “Danno, you are not dying, okay, I _swear_ to you you’re going to be fine.” 

“Shit,” Danny breathes, pain rolling through him in hot sick waves, “oh, _shit_ ,” and Steve’s callused fingers are infinitely gentle as they brush away the warm liquid that’s slipping down his cheekbones, making its slow and salty way into his ears. 

“Idiot,” Steve says, and his smile is smaller this time but maybe a million times more genuine. “Like I’d let you go this easy.” 

“Getting sappy on me now, McGarrett?” Danny grits out. “You know, it’s okay to cry.” 

“Fuck you,” Steve says, his fingers flexing against Danny’s hand. 

“You know you love me.”

“Yeah,” Steve says, low and maybe the most genuine Danny’s ever heard him, and it almost sounds better than the approaching thump of rotors.


	2. “I didn’t know you could sing”

“Hey,” Steve said, “I didn’t know you could sing.” 

Danno’s face turned fifteen shades of angry, pissed, aggressive, and he glanced down at Grace’s sleepy face before giving in and sticking with the scowl instead of any inappropriate gestures, her bright eyes still a little too open for that kind of thing. 

“Soft kitty isn’t singing,” he said instead, in that fake-soft way he used when he was speaking past Grace but through gritted teeth. “Soft kitty is rhyming to music.” 

“There’s a difference?” 

Danno scowled at him more. “There’s a difference, okay, I realise no one of any musical significance made their way across to this volcanic rock, but -”

“Hey,” Steve said, easy, too used to Danno’s feeble grumping in the direction of Hawaii to take it seriously, to take it to heart. 

Danno pushed to his feet, leant down enough to kiss Gracie on the forehead the way Steve’s dad used to kiss Mary goodnight in this room - and there was a little part of him that thought he ought to be sad about this, but. But Danno was ten times the dad his own had been, and Steve wasn’t ashamed to admit that got him right where he lived. 

“What even do you know about me, anyway,” Danno said, half under his breath, half wanting to be heard, and Steve shot his arm out, against the wall, stopped Danno in his tracks. 

“Plenty,” he said, and his voice was more intense than he meant it. “I know plenty, Danno, okay?” 

“Yeah?” Danno’s voice was all anger, all defense, like Steve would just overlook the way his eyes dipped down and back up. “Yeah, what do you know, Mr Bigshot Navy Seal?” 

“Plenty,” Steve said, leaning close, until he could feel the reflected heat of his breath off Danno’s lips, until Danno groaned deep in his chest and leaned up and Steve lost himself in the heat of his mouth.


	3. “I’m flirting with you”

“Seriously, babe, what is that with your face?”

Steve frowned a little. “I don’t - what?”

Danny grinned. “You’re doing this whole - “ he made a face that was actually kinda painful, who’da thought? It was one of the McGarrett arsenal, though, something about the big eyes and the frown lines and the, _Jesus_ , mouth, Danny had always thought he was a tits man, an ass man, but there were all sorts of problems he was having with Steven’s _face_. 

Steve snorted, didn’t hold back at all on the thousand-watt smile. It was like he had two settings, murderbot and Danno, and shit. Oh, shit, okay, that was actually his expression right there, that was an expression for _him_ , that was - 

“You’re flirting with me?”

“I’m flirting with you.” Steve said it flat, solemn, and with anyone else that’d be incredulity, it’d be insisting on drug tests, it’d be questioning Danny’s sanity, only Steve’s face wasn’t actually managing to convey those shades of meaning and mostly he looked a little freaked out. Like he’d been called out on a five year lie. 

“You’re _flirting_ with me,” Danny said, and when Steve tried to respond, tried - if his surrender-hands were any indication - to protest, he held up his hand for silence. “Huh. Huh. Interesting.”

“Interesting?” 

Danny had legitimately never heard Commander Steven McGarrett sound so freaked out, and he would’ve reveled in it, he would’ve, only momma Williams raised - okay, one fool, but that fool wasn’t Danny, and he was too busy wrapping his hand around the nape of Steve’s neck and pulling down until he could reach the freaking giraffe. 

Oh. 

Oh, _wow_. 

“Just for the record, babe,” he said, and he was out of breath, he was - this’d be embarrassing if Mr SuperSEAL wasn’t panting like a race horse, “this? _This_ is flirting.”


	4. “Wait a minute, are you jealous?”

“Wait a minute, are you jealous?”

Danny’s grinning over him, tie loose around his neck, looking rumpled and tired and stupid with happiness, and Steve seriously thought he’d got over examining his face for secrets a while ago, but this is different. 

“Why would I be jealous?” Steve says, bearing up hard so he can keep his voice light. 

“Honestly, babe, I got no clue.” The slithering zip of silk as Danny yanks on one side of his tie, drops it on the floor; it _does things_ to Steve, and he’s not scared to admit it. He slides his hand into the gap at Danny’s collar, cups his hand against stubble-rough skin, tries to pull Danny down, but Danny pushes back with his eyes flickering over Steve’s face. 

“Hey,” he says, “hey.” 

And no, yeah, no. No. Steve heaves up, drops his shoulder to disrupt Danny’s balance, chokes out a shocked breath when Danny shoves him back down against the mattress _hard_. 

“Are you,” Danny says, low, his eyes dark and intent, “Steve McGarrett, jealous of my ex-wife?” 

Steve mouths at nothing like a landed fish, helpless and hopeless and inarticulate. 

It’s not - _fuck_ \- it’s not what he thinks, but Steve literally cannot articulate, does not have the words to put around how wrong he is. 

_Danny_ and Rachel he’s not jealous of, because he’s seen too much of the way they are together to ever want that for himself, to ever believe they could want that from each other again. But he’s jealous, yeah - he’s jealous that he put on a shirt and tie and watched her renew her vows to Stan in front of everyone he knows and everyone he doesn’t; that he watched her lock down her future with a platinum key. 

“I don’t think you want Rachel,” he croaks out eventually, “Danno, we’re good.” 

“You don’t think I want Rachel,” Danny says, his voice slow and a little incredulous, “that’s good, babe, that’s good, because I am not comfortable putting my life into the hands of a crazy person, only I’m getting a little worried Steven because I don’t -” he clears his throat a little - “I don’t think you get how goddamn much I want you.” 

Steve rolls his hips, tries desperately to break the tension. 

“Got a pretty good idea,” he says, and bites at his lip when Danny can’t help but press back. 

“You’re an idiot,” Danny says. “You know what I said when I asked Rachel to marry me?” 

Steve jerks his body like he’s still that fucking fish, like if he manages to shake Danny loose he can escape back to somewhere he can breathe. 

“I said I couldn’t imagine my life without her,” Danny says, relentless, “and us, okay, this whole thing is different; I can imagine my life without you just fine.” 

Steve stills and stares up at him. He doesn’t feel like he’s been stabbed. He’s been stabbed. This is worse. 

Danny cups his jaw, runs a thumb across his cheek, his eyes awful and wide open and tender. 

“My life without you I know,” Danny says. “I’ve been there, babe, I’ve lived it. I am intimately acquainted with a life without you, without being shot at and blown up and chased halfway across the island and back and frankly, Steven?” Danny grins, wide and real, and ducks in to kiss Steve harder and hotter and slicker than anything he’s ever experienced. “Frankly,” he says, breathless and low and hot against Steve’s ear, “ _fuck_ that life.” 

*

“Marry me,” he mouths against the skin of Steve’s neck later, when he’s so deep inside that Steve can’t imagine ever being free of him, “fuck, Steve, fucking _marry_ me,” and the only word Steve can find is yes, yes, _yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://villainny.tumblr.com/).


End file.
